1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiver device, a broadcast receiving set, and a channel switching method. Particularly, the present invention relates to a broadcast receiver device, a broadcast receiving set, and a channel switching method, suitable for receiving analog broadcasts and digital broadcasts.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, STBs (Set Top Box) and televisions that can receive both analog broadcasts and digital broadcasts are configured to switch the channel upon switching to the mode of receiving analog broadcasts or digital broadcasts.
For example, in the case where the channel is to be switched from an analog broadcast channel of channel number 9 to a digital broadcast channel of channel number 10-1, the reception mode is switched to receiving digital broadcasts, and then the channel number is switched to 10-1.
None of such STBs and televisions that receive analog broadcasts or digital broadcasts upon switching between an analog reception block and a digital reception block were configured to suppress power supply to the block not being used, i.e. suppress power supply to one of the analog reception block and digital reception block.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-324773 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a recording and reproduction apparatus having a plurality of blocks divided into groups that will be operated simultaneously to control power supply on a group-by-group basis (for example, refer to Paragraphs 0020 and 0023 in Patent Document 1).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-299826 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a television tuner including a tuner main unit and a band decoder supplying a band switching voltage and power supply voltage to the tuner main unit, wherein power supply to the tuner main unit is suppressed when the tuner is not in operation (for example, refer to Paragraph 0026 in Patent Document 2).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-352570 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 3) discloses a speech reproduction apparatus turning off the power of the tuner block when the tuner function is not selected through a key switch or a remote controller (for example, refer to Paragraph 0027 in Patent Document 3).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-110963 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 4) discloses a terrestrial digital broadcast receiver including a front end configured to output a flag indicating whether reception is allowed or not, select a channel, demodulate a digital demodulation signal, and the like, as well as a back end configured to reproduce video or audio. When the reception condition is poor and the front end is not completely error free, the power supply path to all the blocks other than the front end is cut (for example, refer to Paragraphs 0028 and 0033 in Patent Document 4).
Conventional STBs and televisions that can receive both analog broadcasts and digital broadcasts are disadvantageous in that switching between an analog channel and a digital channel cannot be conducted in a seamless manner. In other words, switching to a mode of receiving digital broadcasts or the mode of receiving analog broadcasts must be first effected before channel switching, as mentioned above.
There were no STBs and televisions that had the power supply to the analog reception block or digital reception block that is not currently used suppressed.